


Maybe This Time

by mdill24



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdill24/pseuds/mdill24
Summary: AU where everyone still ends up in New Ham, but instead the main focus is on how Allie finds herself in a predicament where she doesn't know if she should choose to be with someone who betrayed her, but the universe wants her to be with; or the person she thinks she wants to be with, but also betrayed her. Basically and AU where people have soulmate marks and Allie doesn't know what to do.





	1. I'll Be Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so its been a hot minute since i first started this fic, but I have kinda been busy, and honestly didn't want this to be trash. Hopefully it is half-decent, but I really just want HALLIE to be CANNON. Like I couldn't ask for anything other than that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I will try to update asap!

I never understood the soulmate marks. They never really made sense to me. Science couldn’t explain them, my parents couldn’t. They were entirely built on trust alone. No proof that they are even remotely correct. Nothing that could prove the fact that they were indeed “Soulmate marks”, or signs from the universe that people were “meant to be”. Nothing at all. That’s why I didn’t believe in them. Even though my parents completely and utterly believed that they were real, a huge part of me didn’t want to. I knew what my outcome would be. I would fall in love with someone who wasn’t my soulmate just for them to find theirs and leave. And then I would eventually find mine and they would decide that they wanted to be with someone that they chose, not who the universe or some higher power decided for them. 

Maybe I was right, I had my parents and Cassandra. I had Will, and I had a life plan to get the hell out of this town and make something of myself. A very small part of me thought that maybe I would have fallen in love in college and that would be it for me. That finding and being with my soulmate would have been easy. That small part of me was wrong. 

It all started when I was at Kelly Aldrich’s eighth birthday party. She invited every girl in her class that day, and due to the fact that she and Cassandra were really good friends back then, the invitation extended to the both of us. Being only 18 months apart, Cassandra and I were usually on an even playing field, but with “Adult issues”, Cassandra took it upon herself to shield me.

At seven I was just finding out about freckles and eye color, things that made everyone special, and because it was not allowed to teach children about “soulmate marks” in the public schools, all my first grade teacher had said when I had pointed to my shoulder and asked what my mark was, was that it was something that made me very unique. When Kelly brought up how she knew that she was going to be with the person that was made just for her, we all questioned how she would do so. She just looked at us dumbfounded and showed us her wrist with an odd shape almost like a boat and exclaimed:  
“I am going to meet my prince charming and we shall be married on a boat, because my mommy said that my mark looks like a boat and that it would be fun,”

Although Cassandra was my older sister she didn’t know everything, so when I asked her later on in the night if everyone had one, she simply replied, “I don’t know”.

After my parents realized that Cassandra was getting sicker each day, everything went to shit. Life as I knew it halted, and even more than before, Cassandra was my parent’s prized possession. Even when I went over to my dad’s sister’s house, no one would answer my question. No matter how hard I tried to pry it out of them, they were too concerned with Cassandra to really pay attention to me. The worst part is, that even though it hurt to know that I was not the main priority of theirs, I still knew that they needed to make sure that Cassandra was okay, that she was healthy. 

I moved on. I didn’t bring up our marks or anything, I acted as though I didn’t have this burning question in the back of my mind whenever I looked at my shoulder. I went onto middle school where I met Will, and shortly after went to High School where I truly became my sister’s shadow. Where I truly began to lose myself in other people that I loved. Where I realized that I was in love with my best friend.

He was easy to love, we knew everything about each other, we did everything together. It was easy. We had even made a deal that if neither of us were married by 37 then we would just get married and be together after that. He was the one person I felt had put me before everyone, even Cassandra. He was perfect. 

That was until everything went to shit just before Prom. Who knew a grade-wide field trip would end up bringing us to some parallel universe where medication is limited, where no one except for the two hundred and fifty one kids were present, and with no supplies.


	2. Maybe This Time He'll Stay

It all started at the tryouts for the fall musical. I was in the back, as always, and I watched as Cassandra and Will ran lines with each other. Cassandra being herself, needed to make sure that she could recite the script front to back and vice versa without missing a beat. One of the many things she and I don’t have in common. I was more of a “go with the flow” kind of girl, I didn’t need everything to be perfect. And maybe that’s what led me to go backstage and make sure that the mics were on for tryouts. My need to have a breath away from my perfect sister led me to the moment where I was noticed by Harry Bingham.   
“Pressman, you trying out for the play?” he said, that smirk on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes hit me as I practically ran into him after getting fed up with Cassandra nailing every scene with Will and it still not being good enough for her.   
“No, I’m a more behind the scenes, stay in the shadows type of person.” I said matter of factly.   
His smirk fell as if he were disappointed at my statement. Quickly covering it up to a sarcastic smile, and him saying, “Too bad, I think that you would be a really good lead, I mean anyone is better than your sister.”  
I quickly quipped back with a “I’d rather not have to deal with the entire school hating me because I stole a role from her. Besides, like I said, I’m used to being in the shadows.   
He simply looked at me quizzically before turning around, but before he walked away, he quickly said, “You may be in the shadows, but people still see you Pressman, don’t forget that.”

From that afternoon on I knew he was trying to mess with Cassandra, and me being her little sister, I was the easiest way to do so. I didn’t really mind, after school, when I would help with costuming, we would have light conversations about how itchy the fabric was, or how heavy the mic pac was. Sometimes we would just talk about how much we wanted to get out of this town. But the second that rehearsal ended, we parted ways. We didn’t speak at school, we didn’t have the same friends, and we definitely did not go to the same parties. Mine consisting of watching “Legally Blonde” and “Mamma Mia”, while eating popcorn with Will and Cassandra, and his being filled with drunk, horny teenagers, gossiping about the entire school. 

It all changed during the first show. His entire top of his costume started to come frayed at the top, and all because after every dress rehearsal or show he would just rip it off instead of carefully unlacing the top like every other actor. It was after his third scene, there was a lul that was just long enough for a crew member to safety pin the side and top half of his shirt. And I saw it. At first I was frantically trying to mend together the frayed shoulder portion if his shirt, and thought it was a shadow, but after him just taking the shirt off all together so that I would stop stabbing him, I realized the truth. It was as if someone had taken my mark and copy and pasted it onto his skin. The same placement, the same sizing, hell, even the color was the same. All that I did was say, “Shit,” and stare at his shoulder as he eagerly bounced, looking over at the stage. He looked back at me quizzically, until he saw where my line of sight was.   
He looked at me horrified then, as if I had just told him that I killed his dog. Until he was being pushed by the director back to stage and quickly put his shirt back on. 

And that was it. 

He said nothing.

He did nothing.

And I acted as though nothing ever happened. Because nothing happened. Nothing at all. 

Until the next night I fell off the stage, putting all of the props back, and ended up spraining my wrist and being knocked out. 911 was called and I was apparently taken to the hospital in an ambulance, the only thing was that I didn’t go alone. Harry was taken as well. He blacked out right after I did, and woke up with a huge bruise around his shoulder. Around his soulmate mark.


End file.
